Warriors: The Rising Sun
by MegaDarkFlames
Summary: Oakstar gets a prophesy on a future where the clans will crushed. Only the one with the marks of the Clans will save the Clans.


**Thunderheart here with my story about me and my adventures :)  
><strong>**Dappleheart: im in as well ;)**

_There will be a time where even all clans will suffer. Thunder will strike down, and those christened with the marks will bring peace to all clans._

**Prologue:**

"Are you sure about this Leafstorm?" "Yes I am has Star Clan ever been wrong?"

The younger of the cats was Leafstorm, a young grey tom with a dark line on his back and amber eyes. The older of the two was Oakstar, a dark brown tabby tom with well-developed muscles, crystal blue eyes and a white tip on his tail. He looked at the other tom, which was his friend and clan leader with definite determination, and worry.

"If this is true," stated the older of the two "That means our Clan will be in deep trouble soon."

Leafstorm pressed his muzzle on his friend's flank "But also, if what we interpret from Star-Clan is true, it will lead us out of the trouble. This times are not good Oakstar, not good at all, but leaf-bare has nearly ended."

This was true thought Oakstar, looking at his friend's amber eyes. Ever since the great Firestar, one of the leaders of old, died, times were hard for the ThunderClan.

"But…." Oakstar stammered, looking away "StarClan told me that the one who will save us will have the mark of thunder. What does that mean?"

Leafstorm closed his young eyes and breathed deep "I feel that when the new litter of kits come soon, one will be christened with that mark which StarClan told of.

Oakstar stared at him with shock "But saying that, there's only one she-cat in our clan which will be kitting soon."

Leafstorm said nothing, but smiled at his friend and looked up "I better check if I have enough poppy seeds in my den, leaf-bare will be ending soon, but we better be careful regardless" he went inside, leaving Oakstar in deep thought.

Oakstar padded out of Leafstorm's den and looked around at the bustling activity around the ThunderClan. It has been some time since the great leader and warrior Firestar died, he could remember barely the flame-coloured pelt of his, for he was just a tiny kit before he died. He might have been very young, but he heard great stories about him from the elders.

Oakstar padded over to the Highrock and saw that he was not alone. Right next to the Highrock was a slender pure white she-cat. Oakstar sat next to her.

"Well?" she asked, looking at Oakstar with oblivious concern. Oakstar pressed his muzzle on her cheek in greeting and his face contorted and he sat next to her "Its just as I feared Whitefur, dark times will be coming."

Whitefur licked his cheek comfortingly "Don't worry, you've lead our clan through worse Oakstar" she smiled, leaning her head on his muzzle "And don't you worry about a thing."

"Saying that will only make me worry more Whitefur," he reminded her, with a hint of playfulness in the dark words. "Also, there is something else, Leafstorm deciphered."

Whitefur placed her tail around herself, her soft blue eyes sparkling with curiosity "Well? Don't make me wait till I am a elder to know" she remarked even more playfully.

Oakstar rubbed head around on hers "Your litter will be coming very soon" his eyes was searching for hers, and saw both comfort and joy in the eyes that he loved.

"You mean, our litter Oakstar," she wryly said and licked her belly gently, and smiled "My kits are yours as well as mine."

"That's not entirely true Whitefur" he remarked, licking her head gently. "Mousebrain!" she protested playfully "Alright fine, they might be coming from me, but they are yours as well, they will have a bit of you in them."

"And they will be as beautiful as their mother" he smiled. She laid her head on his and he as wrapped in her scent.

"Hey!" shouted one of the warriors, showing annoyance "Are you going to tell who's doing the patrols tomorrow or not?" the cat was a dark grey tom with oddly coloured paws of dark green.

"Umm, I-I think," said a nervous voice that was in the center, which was Oakstar's deputy.

"You behave just like a kitty-pet Birchwhisker!" shouted Limefoot, and a few jeers erupted from some of the cats.

"Alright, Limefoot, keep your fur on" Oakstar was clearly dismayed from the way Birchwhisker was being treated, he stood to his paws, and padded along to the gathered number of warriors, with Whitefur who went amongst the ranks.

**Thunderheart: Prologue done, so you can get the gist of the beginning**


End file.
